Besos nocturnos
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Ness y Lucas son ahora compañeros de habitación. Últimamente Lucas se ha sentido extraño, una nueva sensación siente cuando está con Ness, sin embargo, ahora que prácticamente vive con él, le resulta un poco difícil esconder este nuevo sentimiento. POV Lucas
1. Hola, compañero

**DISCLAIMER**: Ningun personaje me pertenece, todos son parte de Nintendo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: Hola, compañero

Hoy día cambiaban de compañeros de habitación. Estaba algo nervioso, sabía que Toon Link no estaría conmigo, ya que, él había sido el último compañero que había tenido. Lo más probable era que me tocara con Ness, mi mejor amigo. Desde hace un tiempo me he sentido extraño cuando estoy con él, no sé, es distinto. Cuando recién nos conocimos, pasar el tiempo con él era, agradable. Pero últimamente es algo más que agradable, es decir, ahora ME GUSTA pasar el tiempo con él, hay ese "algo" que me atrae, que lo hace tan especial, tan encantador, tan… él.

Sinceramente, no sabría decir si me sentiría cómodo si él fuera mi compañero. En parte, sería algo genial, estaría con él casi todo el tiempo, lo cual me haría completamente feliz, sin embargo, me resultaría muy difícil esconder este nuevo sentimiento hacia él.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo abracé, él estaba llorando porque se enteró de la repentina muerte de su abuela. Yo sólo me acerqué y me senté a su costado. Él me pedía que lo dejara en solo, que se encontraba bien, que no era nada de qué preocuparse. Ness no es de los que se desmotivan de esa manera, se le notaba toda la tristeza en su interior, así que, lo abracé, y dejé que mis prendas se mojaran con sus lágrimas.

No sé si el recordara ese momento, pero yo solo ansío otra oportunidad para volver a darle un abrazo, eso no quiere decir que le desee el mal. Jamás lo haría

=======AL DÍA SIGUIENTE=======

Lo que esperaba, Ness es mi compañero. Yo estaba esperando a que llegara, cuando la puerta se abrió, y entró él, con su hermosa sonrisa de siempre. Al verme, dejó sus cosas en el suelo, y nos estrechamos la mano

– ¡Vaya! No me lo esperaba – dijo riendo.

Su voz aguda hacía que su risa parezca la de un niño de seis años.

Desde la primera vez que lo vi, me pareció un muchacho atractivo, su nariz perfilada, unos ojos color violáceo, lleno de confianza y ternura, esos labios pequeños, pero a la vez carnosos, en fin, era casi perfecto, en mi opinión. Tenía la misma estatura que yo, salvo que mi exuberante peinado lo hacía ver un poco más bajito que yo.

Todo el día transcurrió normal, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a la cama.

Nunca había visto a Ness sin ninguna prenda de vestir, pero eso cambió.

Mientras conversábamos de lo que habíamos hecho en el día, él sacaba su pijama de un cajón, a mitad de la conversación, se quitó la camiseta, dejando ver sus abdominales algo desarrollados. Sabía que era delgado, pero no que estaba en camino de formar una figura envidiable.

Se quitó su gorra y la dejó sobre su cama. La verdad, mis ojos no se quitaban de su pecho desnudo. Luego, hice lo mismo. Sé que no tengo el cuerpo que él tiene, pero de alguna manera podría llamar su atención.

Luego se puso la pijama, y se fue a dormir. Me impresiona cómo puede dormir tan pesada y rápidamente, uno podría hacer explotar una bomba a su costado y él seguiría durmiendo tan plácida y tranquilamente como normalmente lo hace. Las luces estaban aún encendidas. Habían pasado unos diez minutos, y Ness ya dormía como un bebé.

Yo me acosté en mi cama. Iba a apagar las luces, pero antes de apretar el interruptor, quise ver por última vez en el día a mi compañero. Me quedé allí, parado, admirándolo, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él dormía boca arriba, con una expresión total de inocencia. Luego, reparé que no era temprano, entonces apagué las luces. Me quedé dormido, pensando únicamente en él.


	2. Impulsos

CAPÍTULO 2: Impulsos

Ha pasado una semana, y mis sentimientos hacia Ness no han hecho más que incrementarse aún más.

Todas las noches cuando él cae dormido, me quedo admirándolo por horas. Adoro cuando, alguna que otra vez, habla dormido. Dice cosas sin sentido, pero eso lo hace malditamente tierno.

Esta noche fue totalmente fuera de lo normal, empezando porque él tardó en dormirse. Había tenido un mal día, y estaba ahí, recostado, mirando al techo. Ninguno decía nada, hasta que me atreví a romper el silencio

– Ness– dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a él

– Dime, Lucas– su tono nostálgico me partía el alma

– Tú nunca estás así – me senté a su costado- ¿Qué te sucede?

– Sólo ha sido un mal día para mí – me miró a los ojos – No es nada de qué preocuparse

Esa última frase me recordó semanas antes, cuando sucedió lo de su abuela, él había dicho exactamente la misma frase, pero ambos sabíamos que estaba muriendo por dentro.

– Bueno, Ness – le sonreí – ¿Al menos podría saber de qué se trata?

– Está bien, sólo porque eres MI MEJOR AMIGO te lo contaré- suspiró

– G-gracias– dije, bajando la mirada. Eso que dijo retumbó en mi mente por unos segundos, claro, era su mejor amigo, pero aún tengo la esperanza que llegue a ser algo más para él.

– Accidentalmente, hice caer a Nana en un torneo – su voz se quebró levemente – ella… no podía levantarse – cerró sus ojos– Me siento culpable, digo, es una chica.

–Vaya – puse una cara pensativa – ¿Y ya le has pedido perdón?

–Lo intenté, pero sólo logré que me mandara bien lejos – dijo esto, y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos–yo… yo solo quiero que esté bien

–Lo estará, confía en mí– le cogí el hombro y le volví a sonreír

ÉL sólo me miró con tristeza. Se metió en la cama, y como siempre, se durmió en un instante.

Como costumbre, me quedé observándolo por un largo tiempo. No sé si habría sido por su tristeza, por la forma en la que colocaba sus labios al quedarse dormido, o simplemente, por mis hormonas, pero de pronto, algo inusual empezó a sucederme: unas intensas ganas de besarlo se apoderaron de mí. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, eso estaba mal, a lo que me refiero es, ¡Si él mismo lo dijo! Somos MEJORES AMIGOS, lo cual me daba a entender, que Ness no sentía lo mismo que yo por él, al menos no por ahora.

Intenté calmar mis ganas besando mi mano, pero lo único que logré fue desear esos bellísimos labios más de lo que mi débil voluntad podía soportar. Los impulsos me ganaron, y me levanté y fui hacia su cama. Acaricié su rostro suavemente, no quería molestarlo. Luego me puse sobre él. Por un momento, el miedo a que se despertara me hizo desistir, pero desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Acerqué mi rostro hacia Ness, nos separaban unos cuantos centímetros, no encontraba el valor necesario para cumplir lo que deseaba, me acercaba, y luego me alejaba, odié estar así de indeciso hasta que de la nada, una expresión de dolor surgió en el rostro de mi hermoso compañero, y con ella, débiles gemidos de dolor provenientes de él también. Sucedía que, sin haberme dado cuenta, una de mis rodillas estaba sobre su mano. Me quité rápidamente, y luego me eché a llorar. Me sentí mal, sin querer le había hecho daño, sólo por cumplir lo que yo quería, eso no hace un amigo.

–Perdóname, Ness– dije. Y con lágrimas en los ojos, le di sólo un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

Apagué las luces, y me fui a la cama.


	3. No vale la pena

**Holaa! Bueno, aún no había presentado nada xd**

**Si se habrán dado cuenta, este es mi primer fanfic :'D Y bueno, si conocen más fans del NessxLucas, pueden avisarles que estoy aquí n_n**

**Podrían ayudarme a mejorar, diciéndome cómo, dejen reviews y eso :D**

**p.D: Eri, si leo tus reviews, llegan a mi gmail, pero no encuentro manera de responderte u_u, y sabes? Me parece una idea estupenda la tuya de subir un fanfic también, porque aquí tienes una seguidora que con mucho gusto lo leerá c:**

CAPÍTULO 3: No vale la pena

Cuando desperté, Ness no estaba en la habitación. Eso era sumamente extraño, generalmente yo me despierto antes.

Me fijé si estaba en el baño, cuando abrí la puerta, noté que el shampoo que él usa estaba en el suelo, con la tapa abierta, y chorreándose en el suelo. Ness definitivamente no es de los chicos pacientes como para cerrar una simple botella, pero, ¿Dejar que se desperdiciara así? Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Había salido a la velocidad de la luz.

Me empecé a alistar para la rutina de siempre: Desayunar, entrenar, almorzar, hacer cualquier cosa, cenar, hacer cualquier cosa de nuevo, mirar a Ness y luego a dormir. Pero de pronto, alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación desesperadamente. Fui a abrir, y eran dos de mis amigos: Toon Link y Popo

– ¡Lucas! – Dijo T. Link, desesperado-¡Ven pronto!

– ¡Cálmate, ! – le dije, ya que, él estaba muy nervioso– ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

– Resulta que Nana salió hoy de la enfermería– dijo Popo

– ¿Y eso qué? – dije, intentando demostrar que, la verdad, Nana no me importaba mucho.

– No lo entiendes– dijo desesperándose de nuevo– ¡Ness ha ido a pedirle perdón!

– Bueno, es lo que tendría que hacer, ¿No? – les respondí

– Lucas, es mejor que vengas, créeme, lo que está sucediendo no se puede explicar con palabras– dijo Popo

No me dieron tiempo para responder. Ambos me jalaron de los brazos y me llevaron al primer piso. Estaban allí Ness y Nana, esta última con muletas que la ayudaban a apoyarse.

– ¡Ya te dije que no! – Le gritaba Nana

– ¡Vamos! ¡Te lo he pedido muchas veces! Tan sólo quiero que me perdones, Nana, si tú quieres puedes dejar de hablarme, pero por favor, ¡no quiero vivir con la culpa de esto encima! – decía al borde del llanto, Ness

– Tú crees que ESTO – señaló su pierna, que estaba dentro de un yeso – ¿se cura con un simple "PERDÓN"? ¡Esfúmate ahora mismo antes de que te golpee con una de estas! – levantó con fiereza una de las muletas– ¡y te deje igual que a mí!

– ¡Bien! ¡Si tanto quieres que me quede como tú, entonces así será! – dijo esto, y subió las escaleras rápidamente, se quedó casi por el escalón número 25

–Es un idiota– dijo Popo– Nana al final lo va a perdonar, como siempre.

–Además, no creo que se vaya a tirar de verdad–dijo Toon Link, riéndose un poco

No era por presumir, pero yo conozco mejor a Ness que ellos dos juntos. Sé perfectamente que, cuando él desea algo, hace hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo.

– NO CREO QUE TE TIRES DESDE ALLÍ– le gritaba Nana, pero en su voz se le notaba cierta preocupación

– ¡Tú siempre dices "ver para creer"! – Ness dijo esto, y…

Sucedió lo que tenía que suceder

Ness se tiró desde el escalón número 25

Nana soltó un grito, mientras mis amigos y yo corrimos hacia él para ayudarlo.

– ¿Ness? ¡Ness, contéstame, por favor! – le decía, un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Mi mejor amigo estaba inconsciente, un hilo de sangre corría por una de sus sienes. Popo corrió a pedir ayuda, mientras y yo hacíamos esfuerzos en vano para que Ness despertara.

Al ser las 7.30 de la mañana, no había mucha gente despierta, por lo que Popo tardó en encontrar a alguien que nos ayudara.

Afortunadamente, el hermano de Toon Link, Link, merodeaba por allí (Cosa rara de él, ya que, casi siempre era el último en despertarse) Popo lo trajo con él.

–Hola peque…– no terminó la frase, sus ojos celestes se entornaron al ver a Ness en el suelo, se acercó corriendo, se agachó, y puso uno de sus dedos en su cuello– ¿¡QUÉ SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ!?

–Pues, es una larga historia– dijo Toon Link – ¡pero no es hora de contar historias!

–Sí, mejor después me dicen lo que pasó– sacó sus dedos del cuello de mi mejor amigo– no se preocupen, aún tiene pulso– lo cargó, y se volteó, camino a la enfermería– es mejor que me lo lleve a que le curen esta herida – y se fue corriendo, pero con cuidado

Cuando Link se fue, noté algo que me pareció degradante: Nana estaba llorando.

Obviamente, Popo fue con ella, es su hermana y se acercó a consolarla. Yo sólo quería golpearla, pero por ser una chica, y buena "amiga" (si se puede decir) de Ness, me contuve.

Si ella no se hubiera hecho la de rogar, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Pero no, ella siempre cree que todos vamos a estar bajo su control, por ser la única de nuestra edad aquí, pero está muy equivocada. A mí nunca me cayó bien,Toon Linkl no obedece ni a su hermano ¿Qué le va a obedecer a ELLA? Y bueno, Popo es el hermano mayor, él la PROTEGE, no la OBEDECE.

Y supuestamente, Ness es el más fuerte de nosotros cuatro, pero es el único que se deja controlar. A veces, suelo pensar que el corazón de Ness le pertenece a ella, y no a mí. Pero, como no soy masoquista, enseguida me pongo a pensar en otra cosa.

El desayuno se sintió vacío sin las bromas que siempre hace Ness a la hora de comer.

Después de desayunar, durante el entrenamiento, Link y yo nos pusimos a conversar a la hora de correr.

–Bueno, ahora sí – dijo, mientras jadeaba– ¿qué sucedió?

– ¿Recuerdas por qué ayer no hubo entrenamiento? – le pregunté, jadeando también

–Claro, ayer hubo un pequeño torneo

– Lo viste ¿Verdad?

–Sí, el ganador fue Ness–se quedó algo pensativo– porque, de casualidad empujó con uno de sus brazos a Nana, y eso hizo que Popo no pudiera salvarse, ¿eso tiene algo que ver?

–Pues, tú sabes cómo es Nana

–Claro, mi hermano habla "flores" de ella– dijo muy sarcásticamente

–Bueno, resulta que Nana se molestó con Ness, y le decía que estar como está ahora no iba a ser perdonado así como así

–Creo que ya sé por dónde va el asunto – dijo, emocionándose un poco – para que Nana lo perdonara, Ness intentó lastimarse

–Exacto– dije algo apenado

–Lucas– dijo, como que intentaba animarme– el Dr. Mario dijo que Ness sólo…– Justo cuando Link me iba a dar la información que tanto deseaba, alguien interrumpió nuestra conversación

– ¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS! ¡DEJEN DE CONVERSAR QUE AÚN FALTAN DOS VUELTAS MÁS! – era Crazy Hand, el entrenador de entrenamientos básicos

–Disculpa, Lucas, hablamos luego– dijo esto y se adelantó

– ¡Pero, Link…!– llamarlo fue inútil.

Después de correr una infinidad de vueltas, tocaba ir al gimnasio, a levantar pesas y eso.

Adoro esta parte de entrenamientos básicos, porque nos ponen en parejas y se basan en la estatura, por eso siempre me toca con Ness. Pero, hoy lo tuve que hacer solo.

Estaba levantando unas pesas enormes, casi nunca he podido alzarlas, pero siempre estaba ahí Ness, alentándome, hoy, estaba muy desmotivado.

De pronto, alguien abre la puerta del gimnasio.

Sí, era él.

Estaba sin gorra y tenía una pequeña venda en la cabeza

Era mi oportunidad, una razón, una excusa, para poder abrazarlo de nuevo.

– ¡NESS! – dejé las pesas en el suelo, y corrí hacia él. Le di un fuerte abrazo. Al principio, se quedó medio sorprendido, pero luego me correspondió.

– ¡Lucas! – Nos soltamos, y él me miró con algo de preocupación– ¿has estado solo todo este tiempo?

–Eso no importa, Ness– la felicidad se me salía por los ojos –Lo importante es que estás aquí ¿cómo estás?

–No es nada, sólo fue un corte– dijo, muy animado – pensé que Link te lo diría

–Ah, con que eso era

– ¿Cómo?

–Nada, olvídalo – le sonreí

–Jajaja – rió suavemente – ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? Sólo fueron unos minutos

–Oh, nada, sólo estoy feliz

–Oww, ¿quién me extraño? – lo dijo en son de broma, pellizcando suavemente una de mis mejillas

Cuánto hubiera deseado abrazarlo con fuerza de nuevo, y decirle _"Yo, yo te extrañe. Gracias a Dios estás completo, no te ha pasado nada, sí, tal vez exagero un poco, pero, ¿Qué iba a ser de mí si no despertabas? Por poco mato a esa desgraciada, pero, mi rabia hacia ella se borra con tu presencia, veo que lo tomas en broma, yo te la sigo, eres demasiado alegre como para molestarse por algo tan serio como eso, jugaste casi con tu vida, por complacer a una niña majadera, que sólo te usa, que le gusta verte a sus pies, ¿No te das cuenta? A ella la harías feliz haciendo todo lo que ella te pida, siendo como ella quiere que seas, trayéndole todo lo que necesitas. A mí, solo siendo tú y ya me has estado haciendo extremadamente feliz, hasta que llegue a darme cuenta que, sí, me he enamorado de ti."_

–Jajaja – me reí – ¡no seas bobo! – eso fue lo único que me atreví a decirle

Él se rió, y se quedó entrenando, junto a mí.

Todo parecía normal, de nuevo. Hasta que los problemas llegaron luego de la hora del almuerzo.

Nosotros cuatro ( Toon Link, Popo, Ness y yo) paramos juntos casi todo el tiempo. Ahora que y Popo comparten habitación, y Ness y yo también, es más fácil reunirnos.

Nos dirigíamos hacia nuestra habitación, cuando escuchamos esa fastidiosa voz.

– ¡Hermano! – sí, era Nana – Ven, ayúdame a bajar estos escalones

–Vamos, que puedes hacerlo tú sola – dijo él, porque estaba agotado. Últimamente, se está esforzando más en los entrenamientos, ahora que debe pelear él solo en los torneos.

– ¡Nana! – dijo Ness

–Ah, hola– dijo ella, indiferentemente

–Bueno, supongo que ya estoy perdonado, ¿verdad? – dijo él, con un tono encantador

–No

Cuando oí eso, por poco me voy contra ella para sacarle las muelas.

–…– Ness no tenía palabras, su expresión de amabilidad desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una notable tristeza

–Oye, ten un poco de consideración ¿No? – le dijo Toon Link , molesto.

–Pero, ¿por qué habría de perdonarlo? Digo, no está con un yeso, ni con muletas– dijo ella

–Por favor, no vengas con tus estupideces–dijo él, enfadándose aún más– ¿Qué no viste que se tiró desde muchos escalones por ti?

–Se tiró porque él quiso– dijo ella

– ¡Porque quería que lo perdonaras, estúpida! – le dijo , al borde de la histeria

– ¡CÁLLATE! A MÍ NO ME DICES ESTÚPIDA– dijo, golpeándolo en la entrepierna con una de las muletas, haciéndolo caer al suelo

–Yo, no puedo ver esto– Popo dijo eso y se fue

Ness estaba parado, mirando al suelo.

Nana estaba frente a Toon Link

Toon Link estaba retorciéndose del dolor.

¿Y yo?

Aguantando mis ganas de dejar a Nana sin intestinos.

–Nana, eres una chica despreciable – le dije – Él casi se mata, ¡sólo porque quería que sigan siendo amigos! De verdad, y discúlpenme la palabra muchachos, pero eres una puta – Ness me miró sorprendido – él, rogándote a ti, cuando no mereces ni que te mire. Ness es mucho para ti, es tan buena persona que no merece una "amiga" como tú. Serás una chica, sí. Y también, la hermana de uno de nuestros mejores amigos, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seas una persona a la que nadie le gustaría tratar. Ahora, bien, no lo has perdonado, ¿Se ha muerto alguien? No, y ninguno de nosotros se va a pisotear por ti. No vales la pena

–Eres un…– dijo Nana, con la voz quebrada– ugh, adiós, idiotas.

Ella se fue lo más rápido posible. Ness intentó seguirla, pero lo retuve.

–Ness, no– le dije, poniendo mi brazo frente a él, impidiéndole el paso

–Pero es que ella… – entonces, dejó de forcejear para avanzar– sí, tienes razón, ella no vale la pena.


	4. Felicidad

CAPÍTULO 4: Felicidad

Después de lo ocurrido con Nana, Ness no le ha vuelto a hablar, lo cual me da puntos extra. Es más, ahora la considero mi rival.

Han pasado dos días, y en ambas noches esas ganas incontrolables de besar a Ness regresaron, aún más fuertes. El invierno está ya manifestándose, y en las noches hace más frío que en el día.

Esta noche Ness tiritaba antes de ir a dormir, lo cual no me sorprendía, siempre había dicho que era muy friolento.

—L- Luc -Lucas— sus dientes chasqueaban tanto, que se le dificultaba hablar — ¿P-puedes venir a-aquí?

—Claro—me decía que me sentara a su costado, idea que me gustaba mucho.

Al sentarme junto a él, puso sus manos heladas en mi cuello.

— ¡Mira qué tan frías están! — dijo

Cogí sus manos. Las presioné, cuidando de no hacerle daño.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó

—Pues…— me sonrojé un poco

—Es decir, ¡tus manos están calientes! —sonrió

—Oh—por poco paso la vergüenza más grande del mundo—no lo sé, sólo son así

—Qué suerte tienes

—Gracias

Pasaron unos minutos

—…

—…

—eh…Lucas…—dijo ruborizándose

— ¿Si? —creo que yo también

—Ya… me puedes soltar.

Rayos.

— ¡Perdón! —dije soltándolo bruscamente.

Ness bajó la mirada, pero a la vez sonreía

— ¿Sabes algo, Lucas? —dijo, juntándose a mí— después de lo que pasó, hace dos días, bueno… yo quería agradecerte, por poner a Nana en su lugar.

— ¿Eh? No, no sólo me agradezcas a mí. Toon Link habló más que yo.

—Pero Nana cerró el pico cuando TÚ le hablaste, eso te da más crédito sobre él.

No me dejó responderle, enseguida me abrazó.

—De verdad, muchas gracias—me dijo al oído—Por ti, ahora sé que no vale la pena dejarse pisar por alguien, menos por una chica como ella.

Le correspondí el abrazo. Pasaron unos segundos y me soltó.

—Anda, ya es hora de dormir

Me dirigí a mi cama

— ¿No vas a apagar las luces? —me preguntó, ya medio adormilado

—Ehh, sí. Solo espera un momento

—Jajaja, está bien— se cubrió con la manta—buenas noches

—Buenas noches

Pasó lo de siempre, Ness se durmió rápido y me quedé mirándolo por un largo rato.

Fue en ese momento, en el que tomé mi decisión.

Me levanté, y fui hacia su cama. Me puse sobre él, como la vez anterior, cuidando de no poner mis rodillas sobre sus manos.

Me acerqué a él. Miré fijamente sus labios entreabiertos, que emitían leves y casi inexistentes ronquidos. Verlo así tan indefenso, me preguntaba qué hubiera sucedido si en vez de mí hubiera estado uno de sus enemigos o alguien que lo odiara con todo el corazón.

Entonces lo hice.

Tanto tiempo deseando hacerlo, que no pude más, y puse mis labios sobre los suyos. Fue la mejor sensación del mundo, sus labios eran tan suaves, con un sabor tan delicioso, tan dulces, tan… suyos, simplemente.

Cerré mis ojos, no quería despegarme de él. No podía negar que estábamos en una posición muy comprometedora.

Este, había sido mi primer beso, y fue con la persona indicada. Lástima que Ness no se dio por enterado, él siempre me repetía que cuando diera mi primer beso, sería a él a quien se lo contara. Aunque ¿Quién sabe? ¿Lo habría disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice? Si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer ¿Cuál hubiera sido su reacción? Todo esto pasaba por mi mente, mientras ese primer beso se prolongaba.

Me separé de él. Le acaricié el cabello. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello.

Me había sentido muy bien, no puse resistirme a besarlo de nuevo, era algo realmente hermoso.

Terminó ese segundo beso, entonces lo miré de nuevo, como si él fuera el único que existía conmigo en ese momento

—Te quiero, Ness— le susurré, y con esto, le di el tercer y último beso.

Podría haberlo besado más veces, ganas no me faltaban. Pero por respeto a Ness, no lo hice.

Apagué las luces, y me fui a dormir, pensando en los bellos e inolvidables últimos minutos del día. Con haberle cogido las manos, ya había sido bastante, pero al parecer, el destino me sonrió, e hizo que él me regalara uno de sus cálidos abrazos, pero sobretodo, me dio el valor de hacer lo que tanto deseaba.


	5. Controlando mi descontrol

CAPÍTULO 5: Controlando mi descontrol

— ¡Lucas! ¡Despierta! ¡Ya estamos tarde!

Después de una noche inolvidable (No, no de esa manera, pervertidos), nada mejor que la voz de esa persona especial sea la primera en escuchar.

—Ness— le dije, con dulzura

— ¡Date prisa, niño! —decía, mientras me entregaba mi ropa, y sí, también la ropa interior.

Volví a la realidad. Me vestí cual cohete, y bajé junto a él. Noté que sus labios estaban algo hinchados. Rogaba que ni él ni nadie se dieran cuenta.

Bajamos a desayunar, y nos sentamos juntos, como siempre. Aunque, había algo extraño, Popo y Toon Link no se estaban hablando, estaban allí, sentados, los separaban dos sillas, las cuales fueron donde Ness y yo nos sentamos, pero no decían absolutamente nada.

—Toon Link—le dije, al oído

—Dime, Lucas—dijo, bajito

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con Popo? — Él se exaltó un poco — digo, todo el tiempo están hablando.

—Ehh— empezó a titubear— no, no pasa nada.

— ¿Y por qué no hablan?

Rápidamente se metió un gran trozo de pan en la boca, y hacía señales que no podía contestar porque tenía la boca llena

Al parecer, Ness hacía lo mismo con Popo, e hizo una seña que Popo no iba a responder.

Seguramente habían tenido una pelea, odio cuando se pelean por tonterías, porque no se hablan por un largo tiempo, y un día te los encuentras jugando de nuevo. En fin, son mis amigos, y así los quiero.

A mitad del desayuno, algo inusual sucedió.

—Oye, Ness— dijo una voz femenina conocida— ¿Podemos hablar?

Ness giró la cabeza, y vio quién era. Exacto, era mi rival. Ness me miró, luego miró a Toon Link, este le hizo un gesto de negación.

—Disculpa, Nana, yo…

—No tienes que disculparte—lo interrumpió— yo ya te perdoné

—No, no me dejaste terminar—dijo, algo enfadado—no quiero hablar contigo.

—Pero, Ness…

—Eso es todo, adiós

—Ness…

—…

—Ness, no me ignores

—…

Bajó la mirada y se fue.

En la noche, Ness y yo hablamos sobre eso.

— ¡Qué tal ignorada le diste! ¡La mandaste bien lejos!

—Como ella hizo conmigo— se rió.

—Bueno, ya aprendiste la lección, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, algo así — se rió de nuevo— oye, estoy aburrido…

— ¡Dame esas cinco! — chocamos palmas

— ¿Te parece si jugamos algo? — dijo con una sonrisa extraña y una ceja levantada

—Ehh— me sonrojé, estoy seguro, le veía el doble sentido a lo que me dijera— ¿ju-jugar a qué?

—Algo muy divertido, jeje— dijo, acercándose a mí

Retrocedí un poco, en parte me gustaba, pero tenerlo tan cerca hacía que esos impulsos regresaran, en cualquier momento yo podría…

— ¿C-cómo qué?

—Ohh, tú sabes— me miró pícaramente— algo que se juega en las habitaciones, cuando todos deberían estar durmiendo.

—N-Ness— le dije— me estás asustando

— ¿Asustarte? — Estábamos a unos centímetros, nada más — ¿Significa que no quieres jugar conmigo?

— ¡NO! Digo, no, no significa eso, es que yo— me sonrojé— no sé a qué juego te refieres.

— ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

—S-sí

—Cierra los ojos

Hice lo que me dijo. Cerré los ojos, ya estaba poniendo mis labios en posición cuando un fuerte golpe, pero a la vez suave, me tumbó sobre la cama.

— ¡PELEA DE ALMOHADAS!

Ohh, sí que me agarró desprevenido. Rápidamente, cogí otra almohada, y me paré sobre la cama. Estábamos frente a frente. Sólo tenía que tener cuenta en el espíritu competitivo de Ness, lo cual me hacía saber que quizá se tomaría esto muy en serio.

—Ataca— dijo, con seriedad, aguantándose la risa— te estoy esperando justo aquí.

Salté hacia su cama, y le di un golpe con mi almohada, la cual soltó algunas plumas. Ness estuvo aturdido por unos segundos, lo cual me dio el tiempo para hacerlo caer sobre la cama.

Me puse sobre él, impidiéndole moverse.

—Tal parece que te he ganado— le dije

—Jajaja— se rió— no cantes victoria tan rápido

No sé si tiene tanta flexibilidad, pero sentí que uno de sus pies llegó hasta mi espalda, con sus dedos cogió la etiqueta de mi ropa interior, jalándola hacia arriba, lo cual me hizo gritar.

—Jajaja, ¡calzón chino con los pies siempre funciona!

Me puse hacia atrás, para poder liberarme del dolor. Entonces Ness se repuso y me dio en el pecho con la almohada. Estuvimos así un buen rato, nos dábamos en la cara, en el estómago, en los brazos, las piernas, pero, sin darme cuenta, le di a Ness en la entrepierna, y al parecer, le di fuerte porque se detuvo y se arrodilló. Unas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos, pero no por tristeza, sólo salieron por el dolor.

—O-oye— dijo, medio riéndose, medio adolorido— No era para que me dejes así

—Perdón— dije, rascándome la nuca

—Umpf— dijo, aún adolorido— no importa, sólo que ahora no tendré descendencia, si me entiendes.

Me puse a su costado, él se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama. Yo me eché a su costado.

—Además— dijo, ya repuesto— te la debía, yo te hice un calzón chino extremo

—Ya estamos a mano— me reí

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, conversando de muchas cosas, encendí la televisión, para que podamos ver algo que nos interese a los dos, o una película.

—Lástima que Toon Link y Popo estén peleados, de nuevo— dijo Ness— sino, haríamos una noche de película, con palomitas y todo, como solíamos hacerlo antes ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, aunque están aquí al costado— le dije— tranquilo, de aquí a unos dos o tres días volverán a hablarse, tú sabes, ellos siempre se andan peleando

—Ya parecen esposos— se empezó a reír

Me reí con él, aunque en parte, no debía reírme tanto.

Pasaron una película en televisión. A mitad de ella, le hablé a Ness, pero ya se había quedado dormido.

No, esto está mal, me encantaría volver a hacerlo, pero, sería una falta de respeto, digo, lo estoy besando sin que se dé cuenta.

Todo esto pasaba por mi mente, al momento en el que ya estaba sobre él de nuevo, con mis labios plasmados sobre los suyos, saboreando su deliciosa boca.

No lo hice tres veces esta vez, lo hice muchas más, no podía detenerme, era su culpa, él se puso muy cerca de mí, y me aguanté, sólo por él, sin embargo estoy ahorita, prácticamente comiéndolo, pero a besos.

Rayos, Ness, ¿Por qué eres tan tú? Por qué, me seduces sin darte cuenta, cada día me enamoras más, sin duda, te lo tengo que esconder, aunque seamos mejores amigos, aunque prometimos que nos contaríamos todo, esto no te lo puedo decir. Me encantas, y mucho. Pero ese es y será mi mayor secreto.

Antes de regresar a mi cama, besé sus dulces labios una infinidad de veces más que las que ya había dado antes. Hoy sí que me he descontrolado, perdón Ness, algún día lo sabrás, o tal vez no.


	6. Noche inigualable

CAPÍTULO 6:

Santo cielo, ¿quién entenderá a esos dos? Hoy Ness y yo bajamos juntos al comedor, a tomar desayuno, ese par… estaban iguales, quiero decir, no se hablaban, se miraban, pero no les salía una palabra.

Tratamos de sacarles el por qué la indiferencia entre el uno y el otro, pero sólo conseguimos que se comportaran como idiotas.

—Qué más da—dijo Ness— después de todo, algún día tendrán que hablarse.

Estuve totalmente de acuerdo con él.

Y, a la hora del almuerzo, después de entrenar, nos dimos con la sorpresa que ambos estaban riéndose y hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bipolares.

Ness, algo enfadado, se acercó a ellos, jalándome del brazo para que fuera con él.

—Raros—dijo Ness

— ¿Y ahora por qué?—dijo Toon Link levantando una ceja

— ¡Dos días sin hablarse!—se cruzó de brazos, se ve adorable cuando está enfadado— y ahora están hablándose como si nada… ¿Cómo se le llamaba a eso? ¡AH SI! RAAAAROS

—Tampoco exageres, Ness—dijo Popo—ya sabes que esto es cosa de casi siempre

—Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado—se rió Toon Link

—Ja, ja—rió con sarcasmo—muy gracioso

—Vamos, Ness—dije yo—tampoco te enfades así.

—Oh—Ness me sonrió— b-bueno, está bien

¿Mis ojos me engañaron? ¿Se puso nervioso cuando YO le hablé?

Bueno, Lucas, TAMPOCO TE ILUSIONES -se pega una cachetada- quizá no se lo esperaba, sí, eso debe ser.

—Lucas, ¿En qué piensas?—dijo Popo

— ¡Oh! Ehh…nada, nada. Sólo me distraje un instante

—Bueno, y aprovechando que este par ya no está como matrimonio…

— ¡OYE!—Ambos gritaron al unísono, sonrojados.

—Tampoco se enfaden, nenitas—rió Ness—digo, ¡Hagamos una noche de película!

¡NO! ¡NO, NESS! ¡POR FAVOR, NO! No podré besarte si ellos dos…

—Claro ¿Por qué no?—dijo Popo

Toon Link, por favor no aceptes. Te lo ruego, no lo hagas, NO-LO-HA-GAS

— ¡Buena idea, Ness!

Mierda.

—Ya saben, once de la noche, en nuestra habitación—dijo Ness, sonriendo—pero que no los descubran, ya saben que está prohibido hacer este tipo de cosas.

— ¡Cuenta con nosotros!—dijo Toon Link

—Bueno, y si pueden traigan algo de comer.

—Yo puedo traer palomitas—dijo Toon Link—mi hermano siempre tiene como cinco paquetes guardados en su armario

—Y yo creo que puedo traer jugo de naranja—dijo Popo

—Genial—dijo Ness—entonces, así quedamos

—Dale—dijo Popo— ¡Hasta la noche!

Toon Link y Popo se fueron

—Bueno, Lucas, aún nos quedan ocho horas antes de una noche sin dormir—Ness me sonrió, con dulzura— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Bueno, yo…—quiero besarte, besarte hasta dejarte los labios desgastados, abrazarte y dejar que nuestros cuerpos se dejen llevar (Así no, malpensados/as, apostaría a que pensaron mal), coger tus bellas manos, y que nuestros dedos encajen, como un rompecabezas —no sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

— ¿Te parece si vamos a la piscina un rato?

—Pero Ness, allí sólo vamos los viernes porque tenemos entrenamiento bajo agua una hora.

— ¿Y quién dijo que yo sigo las reglas?—rió levemente—anda, vamos a ponernos traje de baño.

¿Una razón más por la cual amo a Ness? No le gusta seguir las reglas, algo que yo jamás sería capaz de hacer.

— ¡Lucas, date prisa! ¡Antes que se vaya el sol!

Cierto, debo apurarme.

Ambos llegamos a la habitación, y lo que sucedió allí, jamás, repito, JAMÁS lo olvidaré.

Ness estaba tan apurado, que se desnudó completamente, FRENTE A MÍ.

—Ness…—creo que, mis mejillas estaban a punto de explotar por el calor.

— ¿Qué?—Ness me miraba extrañado, mientras se ponía su traje de baño— ¡Oh! Eso…

—…

—Vamos, no me vayas a decir que tú no tienes lo mismo— terminó de ponerse su traje de baño— No te quedes ahí parado, te espero abajo.

Ness sacó una toalla y salió disparado.

Oh, por mi madre…

He visto al chico del cual estoy enamorado

Desnudo…

¡LUCAS PERVERTIDO! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! Mal, mal, MUY MAL. Listo, lo viste como vino al mundo, ya está, no es nada del otro mundo…

O quizá, si es que…

¡AH! OLVÍDATE DE ESO.

Me puse la ropa de baño, y como Ness, saqué una toalla y bajé donde estaba él.

Estaba allí parado, esperándome al borde de la piscina olímpica.

(N/A: Piscina olímpica, sólo por si no lo saben, es la piscina donde compiten los nadadores, que mide 50 metros. Sí, es que soy nadadora:'D)

— ¡Ness!

—Al fin llegaste, Lucas— dijo algo serio—No te vieron viniendo para acá ¿Cierto?

—No, puedes estar tranquilo.

—Ven— me miró, e hizo un gesto que me acercara—acércate un momento.

Me acerqué a él.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Lucas…—me sonrió, y me tomó un brazo— quiero que sepas que…

— ¿Qué…?

Oh, no creo que se me vaya a declarar, digo, no creo que le guste un chico. Aunque ya no hable con Nana, siento que siente algo por ella. Aunque, podría ser que, él sienta algo por mí, quizá.

Oh, Ness, di algo rápido, que si no te dejaré callado con un beso. Vamos, dilo, aunque no esté muy seguro, por favor que sea lo que yo estoy pensando…

—…QUE SERÁS EL PRIMERO EN ENTRAR—dijo esto y me empujó a la piscina

A veces me ilusiono muy rápido.

Ness se lanzó a la piscina, cayendo a mi costado.

Escupí un poco de agua que me había tragado, y el rió.

— ¡No te lo esperabas!—dijo riéndose aún

— ¡No! ¡Y esto no se quedará así!

Le lancé un poco de agua al rostro

— ¡AHH, MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS!—dijo cubriéndose los ojos

Maldición, creo que le hice daño

— ¿Ness?— me acerqué a él, intentando quitar sus manos de sus ojos

No funcionaba, puso fuertes sus brazos, evitando por completo que yo los quitara

—Ness, perdóname, no fue…—un nudo se formó en mi garganta, rayos, ¿Es que tengo que llorar por todo? ¿O es que sólo lloro por él?—no fue intencional, de veras.

Ness no respondía, seguía así, sin decir nada y sin quitar sus manos

—Ness—una lágrima amenazó con salirse de mis ojos— por favor, respóndeme…

Por favor, Ness, muévete, haz algo, vamos, ríete…

—Ness, disculpa— la lágrima se escapó de mis ojos.

Él quitó sus manos, pero no me miró.

Oh, oh… creo que fui muy lejos esta vez.

Hasta que…

— ¡Estoy bien, tonto!— dijo riendo, pero al verme a los ojos, dejó de sonreír.

Sí, estaba llorando. Pensé que de verdad le había hecho daño, que había dañado sus hermosos ojos violáceos.

Me abrazó

—Perdón—dijo él— creo que fui demasiado lejos con esta broma.

Se separó de mí.

—Oye, Lucas, todo está bien— me miró a los ojos—ya no llores, ¡Mírame! ¡Sólo fueron unas gotitas!

Sólo lo miraba, aún con ganas de llorar.

Él secó una de mis lágrimas

—Creo que…—él miró hacia un lado—ya… ya me dio frío. V-voy a regresar.

Salió de la piscina, aunque el astro rey seguía brillando en el cielo.

Cogió su toalla, con la mirada en el suelo. Se secó el cabello, y se cubrió el torso con la toalla.

…

¿Qué estás haciendo, tonto? ¡No lo dejes ir! ¡Te has puesto a llorar por gusto! NO, no lo permitas, no dejes que se vaya sintiéndose culpable.

— ¡Ness!

Él volteó y sonrió, tiró la toalla al suelo y volvió a lanzarse a la piscina.

—Pensé que me odiabas

—Ya somos dos—respondí

—Bah, olvidemos esto—sonrió, otra vez

Cómo olvidarlo si me abrazaste e incluso secaste mis lágrimas

—Está bien

Estuvimos jugando en la piscina un buen rato, hasta que de pronto, escuchamos voces conocidas.

— ¿Dices que has visto a alguien por aquí?

—Sí, y también escuché que alguien se tiraba a la piscina

Ness y yo nos miramos con horror

—Pero si son…

— ¡Shh!—dijo Ness, cubriéndome la boca— Pit te debió haber visto, Lucas

—Perdón—intenté decir, aunque no se me entendió

—Eso no importa ahora, el punto es que está con Ganondorf, y si nos ve estaremos en graves problemas

Ambos salieron, y se dirigían hacia la piscina. Ness quitó su mano de mi boca.

—Escucha, Lucas—dijo, en un susurro— a la cuenta de tres, te sumerges en el agua conmigo ¿Está bien?

—B-bien.

—Uno

—Dos

—TRES—dijimos al unísono, al momento que nos sumergimos dentro del agua

Abrí los ojos, veía borroso, pero distinguía la imagen de Ness, cogiéndome las manos para que no nos vayamos hasta la superficie. Poco a poco me iba quedando sin aire, pero no me atrevía a respirar. Pasó un minuto y medio, y ambos salimos, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. A lo lejos pude distinguir cómo Ganondorf y Pit estaban ingresando a la mansión.

—Uff, eso estuvo muy cerca—dijo Ness, muy entrecortadamente

—Sí…—le respondí

—Vámonos, ¿Quieres?—dijo, aún sin poder respirar bien

—Sí, pero…— me parecía extraño que le costara respirar— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, no te asustes—dio una sonrisa agotada—era probable que en algún momento de mi vida empiece con problemas de asma

— ¿A-asma?

—Sí, mi padre sufrió de eso cuando era joven—intentó suspirar, pero en vez de eso, tosió— y como heredé algunos de sus poderes psíquicos, era casi seguro que heredaría esa enfermedad

(N/A: Algunos gamers dicen que Ninten es padre de Ness, y yo apoyo esa idea)

—Pero—le dije, mientras salíamos— ¿Vas a estar bien?

—Sí— dijo, cogiéndose el pecho— tengo un inhalador en la habitación.

Ambos nos fuimos con mucho cuidado de que no nos vean. Me asustaba el hecho que Ness no podía respirar muy bien.

Al llegar se inhaló.

—Ahh—suspiró aliviado—Mucho mejor…

Llegaron las once de la noche, Popo y Toon Link entraron a la habitación. Maldita sea, justo hoy me dieron muchas ganas de besar a Ness, y es casi seguro que no podría hacerlo con esos dos ahí.

— ¡Muchachos!—exclamé, cuando entraron

— ¡Hola!—dijeron ambos

Había algo extraño en esos dos. Estaban más contentos que de costumbre.

—Pasen—dijo Ness— ¿Trajeron las palomitas y el jugo?

Ambos se miraron, con una expresión de terror.

—Ya no importa—dijo Ness

—Perdón, Ness—dijo Toon Link —se nos pasó

—Bueno, con o sin comida podemos divertirnos igual—dije yo .

En efecto, la pasamos muy bien.

Primero vimos una película de terror, habíamos juntado ambas camas, logrando que entráramos los cuatro. Yo estaba entre Ness y Popo, y Toon Link al lado de Popo.

A mitad de la película, yo estaba con las manos en la cara, Toon Link, sin darse cuenta (eso creo) abrazó a Popo, quien estaba igual que yo, sólo que él dejó aberturas entre sus dedos, para igual ver la película. Y Ness estaba viendo la película, con la boca abierta y con los ojos llenos de horror, parecía poseído, pero se le veía muy lindo.

Luego de ver la película, Popo inició una batalla de almohadas, lo cual me trajo recuerdos de la noche anterior, Ness se la siguió, y eran ellos dos contra Toon Link y yo.

— ¡Resto del mundo contra rubios!—gritó Popo

Estábamos dándonos de lleno en la cara, dejando caer sábanas, cojines, incluso el colchón casi se cae. Pero, algo muy inusual sucedió. Popo le dio tan fuerte a Toon Link, que este cayó al suelo, felizmente sobre una sábana arrugada, lo que amortiguó su caída. Estaba boca arriba. Entonces, Popo, que estaba muy al borde, se distrajo un poco, y cayó sobre él.

Cuando Ness y yo fuimos a ver si estaban bien, nos dimos con algo que nos dejó con la boca abierta a ambos.

Había sólo unos centímetros entre los labios de ambos. En otras palabras, casi se besan.

Estaban inmóviles, mirándose a los ojos.

Hasta que…

—Quítate, idiota—dijo Toon Link

Popo obedeció, se quitó de encima, y Toon link se levantó.

Nadie dijo nada, un silencio muy incómodo inundó la habitación.

Miré la hora, eran casi las tres de la madrugada.

—Creo que ya debemos dormir—dijo Toon Link, metiéndose a mi cama.

Nos dormimos así: Popo al borde, a su lado Ness, al otro borde, Toon Link, y entre él y Ness estaba yo.

Sin embargo, cuando Ness y Popo se quedaron dormidos.

—Toon Link—susurré

— ¿Qué?—dijo, cuando tiene sueño se pone de muy mal humor

— ¿Acaso tú y Popo se…?

—No hablemos de eso ¿Quieres?

—Sólo preguntaba

—No pasó nada ¿Entendido?

—Toon Link, al menos respóndeme

—Dije que no pasó nada

—Pero…

—Buenas noches.

Dijo esto se volteó, y se quedó dormido, miré al techo, aunque no se veía nada porque la luz estaba apagada.

Entonces voltee hacia donde estaba Ness, y casi pego un grito cuando vi que estaba dormido en posición fetal, mirando hacia el lado donde yo estaba, con la boca un poco más abierta de lo normal.

Son las tres y media de la madrugada

Todos están dormidos

Menos yo…

Le di un largo beso en los labios, y sin querer, ingresé mi lengua, tocando la suya.

Fue una sensación indescriptible. Al principio me exalté un poco, digo, pensé que me daría asco, pero no fue así, se sintió muy bien. Intenté mover mi lengua, tocando más la suya. Por poco lo muerdo, pero me quité antes que eso sucediera.

Para cuando me separé de él, un fino hilo de saliva quedó regado en su mejilla, lo sequé, y con la otra mano, lo acaricié. Entonces sentí una patada en el muslo, por la parte de atrás. Rogué que Toon Link estuviera dormido, y en efecto, así era. Olvidé que él tiembla y patea en las noches.

Le di un beso más a Ness, esta vez uno de los normales, cerré sus labios, pero se movió un poco y se giró para arriba. No despertó, al parecer fue un acto reflejo de él.

Al fin y al cabo, si le pude dar un beso esta noche.

El mejor de todos, hasta ahora.

* * *

Eaeaea! Les gustó? xd

Bueno, creo que las estoy dejando en mucho suspenso en cuanto a y Popo xd

No se preocupen, lectores/as

Pronto, en otro fic, sabrán qué sucedía entre esos dos.

Pero lo haré cuando acabe este :D

Eeeeen fin .

Espero y les haya gustado el cap!:D


	7. Una noche solitaria

Hola mis seguidores! Aquí les dejo el capitulo 7, pero antes un aviso...

Bien, estee... como verán, mi imaginación es malditamente bipolar, por lo que me da ideas diferentes por cada día,

¿Qué quiero decir con esto?

Bueno, err... haré otro NessxLucas (Obviamente también voy a seguir con este, no se asusten) totalmente distinto a este... pero lo que yo quería saber es que si... les gustaría que acabe con este NessxLucas para empezar con el otro, o voy avanzando con ambos...

Bueno, no sé, y para el gusto de algunas picaronas, el otro tendrá un yaoi mucho más alto, y quizá, sólo quizá, un poquito de Lemmon c:

(No conocen mi lado perversh, créanme e_e, en algun fic veran cómo exploto ese lado de mí, pero no sé si explotarlo alguna vez con mis psíquicos favoritos)

Buaaano el punto es que sé que al principio van a odiar el otro... pero si lo siguen, les ruego que no dejen de leerlo, porque les aseguro que el final les encantará c:

Bueno, sin más que decir, he aquí el capitulo 7!:D

* * *

Capítulo 7: Una noche solitaria

—Lucas…

— ¿Ness?

—Lucas, ¿Me has estado besando?

— ¿Qué? ¿D-de qué estás hablando, Ness?

—Crees que no lo sabía ¿Verdad?

—Ness, perdón, yo…

—Lo siento, pero no podemos seguir siendo amigos…

— ¿QUE? ¡Ness, no, por favor!

—Lucas…

— ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS, TE AMO, PERO PREFIERO QUE NO SEAMOS NADA ANTES DE DEJAR DE SER AMIGOS!

—Lucas…

— ¡NESS, TE LO SUPLICO, DE VERDAD!

— ¡Lucas!

— ¡SIN TI NO SOY NADA, POR FAVOR!

— ¡LUCAS, DESPIERTA!

Abro los ojos, gracias a Dios, era sólo una pesadilla.

—¡Santo sea el cielo!—decía Popo, mirándome—¡Estás sudando!¿Qué soñabas?

—Ehh— no se los podía decir— Nada importante

—No creo que nada importante te haya hecho caerte de la cama—dijo Toon Link

En efecto, estaba en el suelo, con ellos dos mirándome.

Esperen un segundo…

Falta alguien aquí

— ¿Dónde está Ness?—pregunté, preocupado

—Ohh—Toon Link se mostró algo preocupado, también—cuando se despertó, dijo que no se sentía muy bien, así que fue a la enfermería

— ¿Q-qué?— me paré, de repente— ¿Qué tenía?

—No quiso decir—siguió Toon Link— pero hablaba algo extraño, y estaba tosiendo mucho cuando se estaba vistiendo.

Me fui al baño, me vestí en cinco minutos.

— ¿Adonde crees que vas, Lucas?—dijeron ambos

—Voy a ver a Ness

—No creo que te dejen entrar a esta hora—dijo Popo

— ¿Qué hora es?— pregunté, impaciente

—Las nueve y media—dijo Toon Link— nos hemos perdido el desayuno

—Y estamos tarde para el entrenamiento

Ellos tenían toda la razón, no podía faltar a mi entrenamiento, y mucho menos ahora, que pronto habría un torneo. Vería a Ness luego, aunque estaba muy preocupado, digo, no sé la seriedad del asunto.

Mientras entrenaba Master Hand me llamó la atención, porque no estaba controlando bien mis poderes psíquicos. Creo que fue porque no dejaba de pensar en ese extraño sueño que tuve. Es más, por poco me la creo, todo se veía tan real…

Después de almorzar, me dirigí a la enfermería.

Cuando llegué allí, toqué la puerta, y me abrió el Dr. Mario

— ¡Hola, Lucas!

— ¡Dr. Mario!

—Supongo que has venido a ver a Ness

—Exacto

El Dr. Mario miró al suelo, sacudió su cabeza y dijo:

—Lo siento, tendrás que regresar mañana

Me sorprendí un poco.

—Pe-pero ¿por qué?— dije, algo enfadado.

—Lucas, de verdad, Ness no puede ver a nadie ahorita.

— ¡Al menos dime cómo está!

— ¡Por favor, regresa mañana!

— ¡QUIERO VERLO!

— ¡HAZLO POR ÉL, NO PUEDE RECIBIR A NADIE!

Unas lágrimas amenazaron con salirse de mis ojos.

—S-sólo quiero saber cómo está… por favor…sólo cinco minutos…

El Dr. Mario me miró compadecido, entonces me dio un golpe suave en el hombro, señal de que me tenía que tranquilizar.

—Sólo cinco.

Me invitó a pasar, avancé, y había dos habitaciones, iba a entrar a la que todos vamos, pero el Dr. Mario me retuvo.

—Es la otra

Me preocupé más. La otra era casi una sala de clínica.

Cuando entré, las lágrimas salieron sin avisar. Vi al pobre de mi amado Ness, con esos aparatos que se les ponen a los que tuvieron accidentes para que puedan respirar, su pecho se movía mucho, tenía una carita de sufrimiento, mientras respiraba con dificultad, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, y sudaba ligeramente.

—Lucas, no llores— dijo el Dr. Mario— él necesita que estés fuerte ahora, si te ve llorar se preocupara más.

—N-no puedo evitarlo— dije, secándome las lágrimas.

—Tranquilízate—me sonrió— está así porque recién se está adecuando a los ataques de asma, por ser la primera vez, le ha chocado muy fuerte, es por eso que hemos tenido que oxigenarlo.

—¿C-cómo llegó aquí?

—Bueno—puso su mano en su barbilla— llegó temblando aquí, diciendo que no podía respirar

—¿Y su inhalador?

—Se lo puso, pero no le funcionaba—se mostró preocupado— luego, empezó a desesperarse, y se puso a llorar, pensaba que se iba a morir

¡Oh, vamos! Si yo no pudiera respirar también pensaría que me voy a morir.

—Luego, lo intenté tranquilizar, pero el aire le empezó a faltar más. —lo miró — al rato cayó al suelo inconsciente, entonces lo puse como lo estás viendo ahora mismo.

Rayos, no podía evitar llorar al verlo así, escuchando débiles gemidos de sufrimiento.

—¿C-cuánto tiempo ha estado así?

—Menos de una hora

Me acerqué más a él, le cogí la mano, estaba muy caliente.

—Estoy contigo, amigo.

Sonó el teléfono. El Dr. Mario fue a contestar.

—Hola…ajá…perdón, ahorita tengo a un niño que está grave… no lo puedo dejar… ¿Es muy urgente?...oh, entiendo….ya voy para allá….

Colgó

—Lucas—me miró un momento— ¿Puedes cuidar de él unos minutos? El Rey Dedede volvió a caer de las escaleras y no puede pararse, no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré.

—Con gusto.

El Dr. Mario salió, y yo me quedé con Ness. Lo miré, estaba muy agitado, unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y de los míos también. Con mi otra mano sujeté la mano que ya estaba cogiendo, y le di un beso. Dejé sus manos sobre la camilla, y traje un paño, para secarle el sudor y las lágrimas.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo.

No, no, no lo hagas, Lucas. Está enfermo, se encuentra delicado, no puedes hacerlo. Si le quitas eso quizá él… aunque, se le ve muy lindo, digo, quizá esta noche no vaya a la habitación.

¡Tonto! ¿En qué rayos piensas? ¡Si le quitas eso quizá se muera! ¡Estás siendo muy egoísta con él! Te aprovechas ahora que está indefenso, para poder hacer lo que no puedes, porque no tienes la valentía de decirle que lo amas.

¡No me lo perdonaré, nunca! ¡Esto que hago está mal! No digo que amarlo esté mal, sino, ¡me aprovecho de él! Al principio me encantaba, pero ahora que me pongo a pensar mejor las cosas, lo estoy dejando como una víctima, y yo el culpable. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¡Soy un estúpido! ¡Y además una mala persona! Es mi mejor amigo, lo beso casi todas las noches, desde esa primera vez que me atreví a hacerlo, no puedo evitarlo, pero ahora siento que está mal, no puedo controlarme…

— ¡Soy un cobarde!— grité, golpeando la camilla, y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—N-no lo eres…

Miré a Ness, había despertado. Su voz estaba muy entrecortada, y su mirada muy débil.

—Ness…

— ¿Por qué dices q-que eres un cobarde?— me preguntó, intentando sonreír, pero le costaba.

Lo pensé, ahora es el momento, vamos, quien sea mi ángel de la guarda, dame fuerzas, por favor, debo decírselo, ya basta de esconderlo, él tiene que saberlo.

—Porque lloré cuando supe que estabas mal

Ness entornó los ojos.

—O sea, preocuparse por mí te hace cobarde…

Soy un idiota.

—N-no quise decir eso…sino es que…

—Tranquilo, Lucas— dijo, intentando reír, pero no lo lograba— sé a lo que te refieres, pero no tiene nada de malo llorar porque tu mejor amigo está mal… yo también lo haría ¿Sabes?

¿Llorarías por mí?

— ¿E-en serio?

—Claro que sí, eres mi mejor amigo, y _**te quiero**_

Esas dos palabras, me encendieron el corazón, sé que se refería a un contexto de amistad, pero es la primera vez que me lo decía, y había sido cara a cara. ¿Por qué siempre es él quién toma la iniciativa? Así nunca me aceptará como novio.

—Y-yo también te quiero mucho, Ness.

Ness me miró, con cierta compasión.

—No llores Lucas, estaré bien, te lo prometo.

No pude contenerme más, y de mi llanto en silencio, pasé a un llanto descontrolado.

—Lucas, no…

Mis manos cubrían mi rostro, no era la primera vez que él me veía llorar, pero sí la primera vez de esa manera. Las lágrimas caían sobre la sábana que lo cubría, y él sólo permanecía en silencio.

Pasaron veinte segundos, y sentí que me cogía del brazo, haciéndome mirarlo. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba sentado en la camilla, y con ese aparato que le otorgaba oxígeno, fuera, dejando ver sus labios resecos, los cuales no dejaban de ser muy bellos.

Contenía su respiración agitada, una sonrisa intentaba formarse en su rostro, pero algo se lo impedía.

— ¿L-lo ves? Estoy bien.

Él, hizo algo que pudo haberle costado la vida…

Sólo para que yo dejara de llorar…

—Ness… ponte tu aparato…

—No…

— ¡Por favor!

— ¡No lo haré!

Se le notaba que la respiración le costaba más y más. Sin embargo, se negaba a ponerse el aparato

— ¡Te lo suplico!

— ¡Si lo hago te pondrás a llorar!

— ¡Dijiste que no tiene nada de malo!

— ¡No es eso!

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡ES QUE ODIO VERTE LLORAR!

Dijo esto, y volvió a dejarse caer en su camilla, sólo intentaba tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, pero no lo lograba, no decía palabra alguna, sólo cogía con fuerza las sábanas, e intentaba respirar, pero no podía.

— ¡Ness!

—L-luc…no podía terminar la frase, la falta de aire se lo impedía.

Estaba al borde de la desesperación, no sabía qué hacer. Busqué su inhalador, se lo puse, pero él seguía sufriendo. Yo seguía llorando, corriendo de un lado a otro, sin la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces, vi el aparato en el suelo, y se lo puse a Ness, con lo cual respiró aliviado.

—G-gr-gracias— dijo, aún algo agitado y sin aire.

Lo abracé con fuerza, él me correspondió.

—Por favor— le dije yo, aún llorando— no vuelvas a hacer eso, juro que no lloraré más.

—Y-ya lo e-estás haciendo— dijo, al parecer también llorando.

—Perdón—dije yo, sin soltarlo— no puedo evitarlo. Todo esto es mi culpa

—N-no—sí, también estaba llorando— fui yo el tonto que te hizo preocupar más

Ambos llorábamos abrazados, sin duda fue un mal momento para los dos. Siento que fue mi culpa, si yo no hubiera llorado, él no se hubiera quitado esa cosa, y si él no se la hubiera quitado, no habría estado con un pie en la otra vida. Malditas lágrimas, caen por todo, debí haberle hecho caso al Dr. Mario, no debí haber entrado nunca, para que esto no sucediera, ahora, quizá Ness tarde más en recuperarse, y todo porque yo hice que él se quitara ese aparato.

Y todavía, pensaba quitárselo yo cuando estuviera dormido para darle un beso.

Sin duda, se me ha zafado un tornillo.

Nos soltamos, lo miré, era la segunda vez en toda mi vida que lo veía llorar. Era increíble como su expresión cambiaba completamente. Él es de ese tipo de personas que andan contentos todo el tiempo, y que difícilmente los ves llorar, pero cuando lo haces, posiblemente seas tú el que termine llorando.

Se secó las lágrimas. Él miro hacia el suelo, con una sonrisa, que finalmente se desvaneció, porque siguió hablando, a pesar que era mejor que no dijera nada.

—No me gusta que me vean llorar— dijo

Recordé esa frase, venida de otro de mis amigos. Si es que en algo se parece a Toon Link, es en eso.

— ¿Por qué?—le pregunté

—No lo sé—dijo, y volvió a sonreír— aparte de Link, tú eres el único que me ha visto llorar.

Claro, Link lo conoce desde hace años, cuando no se me permitía venir, porque iniciaron esto como el 64 o algo así. Él era sólo un niño pequeño, y supongo que lloraba al perder (Conociéndolo, porque él no ama nada más que la victoria).

Pero, ¿Sólo yo? ¿Ni siquiera Popo, que lo conoce desde mucho antes que yo?

Eso sólo significa una cosa…

De verdad, me considera su mejor amigo.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí… ¿Por qué te mentiría?

Me mentiste diciendo que estabas bien…

—Olvídalo, Ness— le sonreí— mejor descansa un poco.

—Está bien—me devolvió la sonrisa.

Pasó un momento, y llegó el Dr. Mario.

—Esta es la última vez que ayudo a ese pingüino gordo—dijo, sobándose los brazos— ¡Ness, ya despertaste!

—S-sí

— ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeño?

—Agotado

—Es de suponerse

Estaba allí, sin decir nada, así que decidí irme. Cogí el pomo de la puerta, ya a punto de irme, cuando escuché esa bella voz…

—Lucas, espera…

Me volteé, lo miré sorprendido.

—Puede quedarse ¿Verdad?

El Dr. Mario nos miró a ambos con una expresión de sorpresa. Ness le dio una sonrisa suplicante, y yo hice algo parecido (si se le pude decir) junte mis manos, dándole a entender que le rogaba quedarme allí.

—Está bien, pero a la hora de la cena, ya no hay lugar a visitas — me guiñó el ojo — no te lo tomes a mal, Lucas

—No se preocupes Dr., yo entiendo.

Uno de esos silencios incómodos tomó posesión del lugar.

—Ehh…— vaciló el Dr. Mario — saldré un momento, si llega alguien herido, desangrado, o algo parecido no duden en avisarme ¿Está claro?

—Sí — respondí yo, y Ness sólo asintió.

Nos quedamos los dos solos nuevamente.

Y así nos quedamos hasta veinte minutos antes de la cena. Ness se había quedado dormido, ya no tenía puesto su aparato para oxigenarse, en otras palabras, estaba ya casi repuesto del todo. Fue una tarde muy linda, conversar sólo con él, intentando sonrojarme cada vez que me sonreía, aunque fueron pocas veces las que no me sonrojé por él.

Pero, de algo que me ha quedado preocupando, fue ese extraño impulso de querer quitarle el aparato ese. Digo, no le quiero hacer mal a Ness, pero, ¿Hasta dónde fui casi capaz de llegar sólo para darle un beso? Ese es mi problema, mi cobardía. Por qué… ¿Por qué no tengo el valor de decirle algún día que estoy perdidamente enamorado de él? Me debo esconder para no dar a conocer mi amor, y debo llegar hasta cosas como esta, solo para demostrarle que lo amo, pero sin que se dé cuenta.

Faltaba poco para irme, me daba lástima despertarlo, se le veía muy tranquilo, sumergido en el mundo de los sueños.

Me acerqué a sus labios, pero enseguida pensé que me merecía un castigo por lo que estuve a punto de hacer. No me lo perdonaría si lo besara ahora, así que sólo le di un beso en la frente y luego me retiré, despidiéndome de él, pero sin que me escuchara.

Perdonen labios de Ness, pero no nos veremos hasta la próxima noche.

* * *

Ok, el titulo esta algo pornero, igual que la ultima frase de Lucas xd

Y, un aviso que voy a poner en todos mis fics a partir de este, claro, hasta conseguir lo que quiero :D

ALGUIEN ME ENSEÑA A HACER UN P*TO SONGFIC? T_T POR FAVOR! HICE UNO Y ME SALIÓ DEL ASCO! Y TENGO UN PERSONAJE QUE QUEDA MALDITAMENTE BIEN CON UNA CANCIÓN Y NO PUEDO HACERLO POR QUE QUIERO QUE SEA PERFECTO Y AHHHHHHHH!

*se tira por la ventana, a pesar de vivir en el primer piso de su casa xd*

Cuidense, el cap 8 vendra pronto (:


	8. Regresando a mi adicción

Oh si, al fin puedo actualizar algo, o subir algo..o... ahhh! Al diablo, lean y disfruten xd

* * *

Capítulo 8: Regresando a mi adicción

— ¡Despierta bello durmiente!

Esta vez despierto de un sueño muy extraño. Soñé con mis tres mejores amigos, me habían sentado en una silla, y uno de ellos me apuntaba con una linterna.

Y ahora, un lindo muchacho de cabellos negros aparece a cuatro centímetros de mí, sonriendo, y saltando encima de mí para que me despierte. Oh, Ness, nunca cambias, después de haber estado enfermo te pones hiperactivo.

—Ehh… buenos días— dije, aún con sueño.

— ¡Lucas! ¡Lucas! ¡Lucas!— decía Ness, al ritmo en el que saltaba encima de mí.

—Qué, qué, qué— dije yo, al ritmo de sus saltos.

— ¡Adivina qué!— dijo, acercándose mucho a mí.

Ness, eres muy cruel. Encima que no he podido darte un beso el día de ayer, te me pones más cerca de lo que ya estás. Rayos, tus labios están más provocativos que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te inyectaste petróleo en la sangre? — dije, riéndome, pero sin quitar la mirada de sus labios.

—Jaja, muy gracioso— dijo sarcásticamente, pero sin dejar de sonreír— no, bobo, ¡Nos han dado el día libre!

Lo miré sorprendido.

— ¿Y sabes gracias a quién?— me dijo, acercándose demasiado.

Ness, aléjate antes que mis impulsos me ganen.

— ¿A…ti?— dije, con un tono ingenuo

— ¡No!— dijo riéndose y dándome un golpe suave en el hombro— ¡El rey Dedede se cayó ayer y nos han suprimido de los entrenamientos, porque dijo que era de la realeza y blablabla, el punto es que tenemos todo el día para hacer lo que queramos! ¿No es genial?

Un día entero, con Ness…

— ¡Claro!— dije, emocionado

—¡Y lo mejor es que vamos a desayunar a las diez!

—¿Diez?

—¡Sí! Y tendremos a nuestra disposición la despensa, que por cierto, recibió un cargamento nuevo anoche. ¡Este día no podría ser mejor!

Oh, estábamos en una posición bastante comprometedora. Casi, casi me recuerda a lo que hago yo en las noches, con la diferencia que él está sobre mí, y ambos estamos despiertos.

Y sobre todo, él no me besará.

Se levantó, y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Vístete!— dijo, sonriendo— ¡Voy a despertar a Popo y a Toon Link!

Lo obedecí, me desnudé, y me puse mi ropa de siempre. Miré la hora, siete y media de la mañana, faltaba mucho para la hora del desayuno, y mi estómago me ardía del hambre.

Salí de la habitación, y pasé a la puerta del costado. Pero me encontré a Ness parado al lado de la puerta, jugando con sus piernas, y mirando al suelo.

— ¿Por qué no entras?

—Lo hice—dijo— pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que Popo se estaba vistiendo, y Toon Link aún estaba dormido, entonces Popo me tiró una almohada a la cara, repitiéndome una y otra vez que tocara antes de entrar.

—Es difícil verlo de mal humor—dije yo

—No estaba de mal humor—me sonrió—sólo se avergonzó un poco, lo vi semidesnudo. Y lo más raro es, que su cama ya estaba hecha.

¿Popo haciendo la cama? ¡Ni en sueños! Aquí hay algo extraño.

La puerta se abrió, lentamente.

Popo estaba muy sonrojado, y aún no se había puesto su traje de esquimal, no estoy acostumbrado a verlo así, después de todo, debe entrenar con ese enorme traje, porque en las peleas se le obliga a usarlo, por más calor que haga.

Dado que hoy no había entrenamiento, daba a entender que no se lo iba a poner.

—Hola, Lucas, y…hola de nuevo, Ness— dijo, resaltando la última palabra

—Perdón—dijo Ness

—Ya que, lo hecho, hecho está—dijo con su tranquilidad de siempre.

Los tres vimos a Toon Link. Es gracioso cuando está dormido, porque está en posición fetal, y pareciera que quiere chupar uno de sus dedos. Y según Ness, Link también duerme así, qué tierno, jeje.

Abrió los ojos, lentamente.

— ¿Popo?—dijo él, mirándolo.

Popo le sonrió levantando una ceja, pero no le dijo nada. Entonces, Toon Link recién se dio cuenta que Ness y yo estábamos en esa habitación también, al principio hizo como si nada, parpadeó, y abrió sus ojos por completo, y saltó de la sorpresa al vernos.

— ¡AHH, QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ!— gritó desesperado.

—Hoy no hay entrenamiento, Toon Link—le dijo Popo

—E-eso lo sé, pero…— nos señaló— ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Les gusta vernos vistiéndonos o qué?

— ¿De qué hablas?—dijo Ness, levantando una ceja.

—Ehh…—Toon Link rodó los ojos— olvídalo, salgan de aquí, que me voy a vestir.

Ness y yo salimos, pero por alguna razón Popo se quedó con él, seguro le pediría explicaciones de por qué estábamos allí, a él no le gusta mucho que lo vean dormir, a veces es un poco desconfiado, por eso, cuando hacíamos noche de película, traía un despertador para ser él quien se despertara primero, a pesar de ser el más dormilón de los cuatro.

Escuché un rugido estomacal, pero no era el mío.

—Perdón—dijo Ness—no he comido nada todo el día de ayer, y me muero de hambre.

Lo miré, comprensivo

—Somos dos, Ness—dije al momento que mi estómago rugió también, provocando risas en ambos.

Ness sacó algo de su bolsillo, un empaque azul brilloso con blanco, donde había plasmada una frase así: "Barra de hojuelas de maíz, con maní, arroz, y otros cereales, más leche"

La abrió, y se la llevó a la boca, dándole un mordisco pequeño. Lo miré, sería de muy mala educación pedirle un poco, después de todo, yo sí había probado bocado el día anterior.

Pero, al parecer, Ness me leyó la mente, literalmente hablando, él no tiene ese poder, y yo tampoco; entonces me miró y sonrió.

— ¿No quieres un poco, Luke?

Vamos, Lucas, por algo tú eras el más educado entre tu hermano y tú.

—No, gracias— le dije, moviendo las manos— come tú, yo puedo esperar hasta las diez.

—Oh, no me ofendas—dijo, acercándose, y poniéndome la barra de cereal muy cerca— vamos, come un poco, tienes una cara de hambre mucho más notoria de lo que imaginas.

—Bueno, si así me lo pides—le guiñé el ojo

Intenté coger la barra, pero desistí porque las manos de él estaban en ella. No, no es que no quisiera cogerle las manos, sino es que si lo hacía, me quedaría mirándolo embobado.

Mordí la barra, sintiendo una cierta humedad en el extremo de esta. Era la saliva que Ness había dejado casualmente, oh vamos, todos dejamos un poco humedecido todo lo que mordemos. No me dio asco, admito que en parte me agradó, dado que al besarlo como la última vez, un poco de su saliva quedó dentro de mi boca, la cual tragué, por supuesto.

—¿Y bien?—dijo él—¿Mejor, cierto?

—Sí, gracias—le sonreí.

Él, mordió como si nada la barra.

Me emociona el hecho que prácticamente nos estamos dando un beso indirecto a través de esa barra de cereal, dado que, como todo ser humano que soy, dejé un poco de saliva en aquella barra, y él se la estaba comiendo y…

Esperen un segundo…

Me estoy volviendo un psicópata.

Ness estaba a punto de terminarse la barra, quedándole un poco de ella, antes de metérsela en la boca, me miró y sólo dijo:

—Ten, la necesitas más que yo.

Ness nunca daría el último mordisco de comida, y menos cuando es alguien que está mejor que él.

Me ilusiono a veces, pensando que siente algo por mí, pero seguro sólo lo hace porque tiene un buen corazón, sí, eso debe ser.

—Oye—me dijo— Toon Link ya se está tardando mucho.

—Sí, pero…—me acerqué a la puerta—seguro le está gritando a Popo, ya sabes cómo es él.

—Jaja, es de carácter fuerte—dijo riendo, pero se puso un poco serio—pero es un buen chico.

—Sin duda que lo es.

Ness tocó la puerta.

— ¡No pasen!—se escuchó una voz aguda dentro de esa habitación, perteneciente a Toon Link.

Ness empezó a reírse.

— ¡A veces pienso que se demora a propósito!—dijo, riéndose cada vez más

En eso la puerta se abrió, y salió Toon Link, sin su alforja de siempre, sin espada, sin nada que le pudiera pesar.

Sólo estaba allí, con su típico traje verde, y claro, su gorro.

Los cuatro estábamos allí, parados.

—Entonces…—dijo Popo, mirando hacia arriba— ¿Qué hacemos?

Los cuatro pusimos diferentes poses de estar pensativos, pero era sólo la imagen, porque a nadie se le ocurría nada.

— ¿Y si vamos a sacar de quicio a alguien?—dijo Toon Link.

—No…—dije yo— ¿Ya olvidaste que tuvimos tres días de castigo?

—Oh por todas las diosas, Lucas, eso fue porque te pusiste a llorar y sin darte cuenta te delataste, y con eso a nosotros también—dijo Toon Link— si no lo hubieras hecho, no habría pasado nada.

—En eso tiene razón—dijo Popo.

—Bueno, muchachos, tampoco es que el castigo hubiera sido tan fuerte—intentó defenderme Ness— fueron sólo unos cuantos platos qué lavar, y algunas habitaciones que barrer…

—No olvides la ropa de Wario, que por cierto me hizo vomitar tres veces en una misma hora—dijo Popo.

Los cuatro nos reímos.

—Ya sé qué podemos hacer—dijo Ness— ¡Juguemos a las escondidas!

Los tres lo miramos.

—Por favor, Ness, ya no somos niños de diez años

— ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor, genio?

Toon Link negó con la cabeza.

—Y por eso serás tú quien cuente primero.

—Maldición, Ness…—dijo él, muy desanimado.

—Y para hacerlo más interesante, tú cuentas aquí, y nosotros sólo podemos escondernos en el sótano.

— ¿En el sótano?—dijo Popo—Ness, tú eres alérgico al polvo

—Lo sé, por eso traje una mascarilla—dijo sacando la mascarilla, que estaba en su bolsillo.— bueno, Toon Link, empieza ya, cuenta hasta cien, y bien contados.

Toon Link se pegó contra la pared, y empezó a contar en voz alta

Los tres corrimos al sótano, el cual estaba muy oscuro, y en parte me atemorizaba.

Perdí de vista a Ness y a Popo, por lo que tuve que buscar un lugar yo solo.

Me metí debajo de una mesa, pero una patada me mandó fuera.

— ¡Búscate tu propio escondite!—dijo Popo.

Seguí buscando, estuve casi un minuto sin encontrar un lugar dónde esconderme, entonces, escuché una voz en la puerta del sótano.

— ¡Listos o no, allá voy!

Se me puso la piel de gallina, por lo que el primer lugar que mi mente decidiera sería mi escondite en esta primera ronda. Me metí en un armario, muy pequeño.

Y adivinen quién más pensó que ese sería un buen escondite.

— ¡Lucas, qué haces aquí!—dijo Ness, en un susurro.

—Discúlpame, es que Toon Link ya bajó y…

—Shh—dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios— ya no importa, quédate aquí.

Era un armario un tanto estrecho, por lo que Ness y yo estábamos muy pegados el uno al otro. Era una situación un tanto incómoda, porque era muy difícil moverse sin tocar al otro.

Podía sentir la respiración de Ness en mi rostro, hoy al parecer, el destino quiso poner a prueba mi fuerza de voluntad ante mis impulsos.

—Esto es un tanto… incómodo— dijo él, muy sonrojado

—L-lo sé—dije, sonrojado también.

—P-podrías quitar tu mano de ahí, ¿p-por favor?

Oh, santo sea el cielo.

Mi mano, sin haberme dado cuenta, estaba en…

— ¡Oh, lo siento, Ness! ¡De veras, no me había dado cuenta que…!

Intentaba quitar mi mano de allí, pero la falta de espacio me lo impedía, Ness suspiraba, mirando hacia arriba.

Ambos estábamos muy sonrojados, escuchábamos los pasos de Toon Link afuera, por lo que guardábamos silencio.

—Lucas, por favor…—decía Ness, ya un poco incómodo— q-quita tu m-mano.

Hacía movimientos en vano, mi mano no salía de ahí. Es más, creo que empezaba a incomodarlo más, porque suspiraba cada vez más seguido, casi en un gemido.

Qué vergonzoso sería si Toon Link nos viera así en este momento. Pensaría muy mal de ambos, claro, los dos metidos en un armario muy pequeño, y yo con la mano en sus partes íntimas, sin duda daría mucho qué pensar.

Ness se empezaba a impacientar

—L-lucas— él intentaba moverse, pero sólo lograba que mi mano se enterrara más.

Yo lo miré a los ojos, suplicándole con la mirada que me perdonara, él me miró con una mirada muy… ¿Peculiar? ¡NUNCA ME HABÍA MIRADO ASÍ ANTES! Era una mirada algo así como pasional, pero… no lo sé, pareciera como si quisiera decirme algo.

Y ese "algo" no es un "Quita tu mano"

De pronto, ambos sentimos los pasos de Toon Link muy cerca, los dos congelamos. Ness cerró los ojos con fuerza, como pidiendo que algo botara a Toon Link de allí.

Gracias a Dios, al parecer Popo ha movido algo y ha hecho que se caiga un jarrón y….

¡Mierda! ¡Un jarrón!

— ¡Eres un idiota!— escuchamos la voz de Toon Link afuera.

— ¡Bueno, bueno!— decía Popo— t-tampoco es para tanto

— ¿No es para tanto? —Toon Link sonó amenazador— ¡Estamos perdidos!

Ness me miró, y se me pegó mucho, lo cual me puso en extremo nervioso, porque mi mano aún seguía en su entrepierna, además que sus labios estaban muy cerca a los míos, y eso me daba muchas ganas de juntarlos una vez, aunque sea una vez. Juntó nuestras frentes, y me dijo algo mentalmente.

"_Yo creo que ya no tiene caso que ambos sigamos escondidos aquí, sin lugar a dudas, los cuatro nos vamos a llevar una buena esta vez."_

En eso tenía toda la razón, está prohibido venir al sótano, a menos a que hayas dejado algo aquí y lo necesites con mucha urgencia.

Le respondí entonces: _"Está bien, salgamos de aquí"_

Ness me sonrió, y empezó a patear la puerta, como avisándole a los dos de afuera que nos dejaran salir de aquí. Pero no recibimos respuesta.

Ness empezó a impacientarse de nuevo, y seguía pateando, como diciendo "oigan, tontos, estamos aquí"

Pero nada ni nadie nos abrían la puerta.

Hasta que, de tanto patear, Ness hizo un gran agujero.

Oh, maldita sea…

—Lo que faltaba— dijo Ness, con cierta cólera en su voz.

Él sacó su mano, cogió la manija, y abrió una puerta, por lo que ambos caímos al suelo.

Mis piernas estaban en su estómago, era una situación muy divertida.

Y, aunque no era momento de risas…

Ness empezó a reírse a carcajadas, me encanta cuando se ríe así, porque tiene una risa muy contagiosa.

Se cogió el estómago, y empezó a rodar, y su risa no se detenía. Eso provocó la risa de Popo y Toon Link, quienes estaban al lado del jarrón roto, y posteriormente, la mía.

Los cuatro reíamos sin parar, Toon Link botaba lágrimas de tanto reírse, Popo estaba con el rostro de color rojo y Ness, bueno, estaba aún en el suelo.

Entonces, escuchamos cómo alguien abría la puerta del sótano.

Ness se levantó, y todos nos quedamos callados, con los labios inferiores mordidos, intentando aguantar la risa que aún no acababa.

Popo se tiró una bofetada, ya que la risa se le escurría. Todos teníamos cara de no haber ido al baño en siglos.

Hasta que, Ness no pudo más, y cayó de rodillas, a seguir riendo. Toon Link aparentó seguir resistiendo, pero cayó al suelo también, llorando de risa. Popo cayó también, boca abajo, golpeando el suelo, partiéndose, con el rostro colorado otra vez. Y yo, bueno, me apoyé contra la pared, porque si no lo hacía me iba a caer al suelo a reírme también, aunque sí me estaba riendo, pero sólo miraba a Ness.

Me hace tan feliz verlo reír así, se le ve tan bello, tan risueño, tan él. La persona que yo amo, es perfecta, no me importa que alguien diga que la perfección no existe. Para mí la perfección sí existe, y tiene nombre: Ness.

Mientras lo veía, algo atacó mi mente. Las ganas de gritarlo al mundo entero, las ganas de contárselo a alguien y poder desahogarme. Por poco y mi boca empieza a botar esas palabras.

De pronto, me di cuenta que estaba encerrado en mi mente, y al volver a la realidad, ya no escuchaba las risas de mis compañeros.

Miré hacia donde los tres lo hacían, y allí estaba la imagen atemorizante de Ganondorf.

Los tres se levantaron, y formaron una fila india. Yo me puse tras ellos, y salimos tras Ganondorf.

Estuvimos, por lo menos, media hora recibiendo la reprimenda, y luego el castigo que íbamos a recibir.

Y hoy que era un día libre.

Hicieron una separación así: El día de hoy, Ness y yo iríamos a recoger las hojas de la parte de atrás, por donde estaba la piscina, mientras que Toon Link y Popo barren la azotea.

EL día de mañana, Toon Link y yo sacaríamos el polvo de todas las ventanas, mientras que Popo y Ness se dedicaban a lavar los platos.

Era mucho más tarde, y Ness y yo ya estábamos en la parte de atrás, reuniendo las hojas sin vida que cayeron al suelo. Hablábamos muy tranquilamente, hasta que de pronto, Ness cambió el tema de conversación.

—Lucas, ehh…— Ness sonó algo serio— lo de hoy, que quede entre nosotros ¿Está bien?

Lo de hoy, lo de hoy, ¿Qué había sucedido hoy? Vaga memoria me ha tocado hoy día.

—¿Qué cosa?— le pregunté, estupefacto.

Ness me señaló, y luego señaló su entrepierna.

Ah, ya me acordé.

—Está bien, Ness— le sonreí, a lo que él me devolvió la sonrisa— aunque, tampoco pensaba contárselo a alguien.

No, no eso.

Ness se rió levemente, y siguió recogiendo las hojas. Dos horas después, ambos acabamos el trabajo, y nos recostamos en el césped, mirando al cielo. Ness se quitó la gorra, y la puso entre ambos.

—Me he dado cuenta que siempre andamos causando problemas— dije yo, intentando iniciar una conversación

— ¡No me digas!— dijo Ness con humor sarcástico.

—Jaja, ya en serio— le dije.

—Lo sé, Lucas, pero así somos nosotros— me miró y me sonrió— y así nos deben soportar en esta mansión.

Lo miré, y luego giró su cabeza, para volver a mirar al cielo.

—A veces creo que no nos quieren aquí—dije, intentando poner un poco de humor.

—Jaja, no creas eso—dijo— si no estuviéramos aquí ¿No crees que se sentirían incompletos?

No respondí, a lo que él prosiguió.

—Yo creía eso de pequeño, cuando recién llegué aquí.

Lo miré, sorprendido.

—Intenté escaparme una vez, creyendo que ya no me querían— soltó una risita dulce— pero ¡Por favor! Tenía seis años… no pensaba bien las cosas.

—¿Lograste escaparte?

—Sí, y sólo llegué al bosque más cercano de aquí— siguió— entonces, me sentí solo, porque nadie me venía a buscar, lo que me daba a entender que estaba en lo cierto, que ya no me amaban

Yo te amo, Ness, yo lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo.

Pero no te lo puedo decir aunque…

¡Ahhh! ¡Maldición! ¡Debo decírselo a alguien antes que sea a él donde se suelten mis palabras!

—Entonces, me eché a llorar—dijo— pensando que ya no vendrían por mí.

Yo iría por ti hasta el fin del universo, Ness. Qué lástima que no estuve cuando todo esto inició, así me hubiera ido contigo, para que no te sintieras tan solo.

¡Rayos! ¡No de nuevo!

—Una media hora después, me quedé dormido—dijo, cerrando los ojos— y cuando desperté, estaba en mi habitación, con todos mirándome.

El énfasis de la última palabra dio por terminado su relato.

—Estoy muy cansado—dijo, seguido de un bostezo—dormiré aquí ¿Te quedas conmigo?

¿Quedarme contigo? ¡Cómo negarme!

—Claro, Ness, no te dejaría solo nunca

E-esperen. Esas palabras acaban de salir por sí solas…

—Oh, ehh—se sonrojó un poco— g-gracias, por eso eres mi _**mejor amigo**_

Sí, soy tu mejor amigo

Deja de decirlo, por favor.

Pasó un rato, y poco a poco ambos fuimos cayendo en sueño. Yo estaba medio adormilado, y él estaba ya dormido.

Miré hacia todos los lados existentes, asegurándome que nadie pudiera observarme.

Le di un beso en los labios, uno muy corto para mi gusto.

Le di otro, y luego otro y otro y otro.

No puedo parar, adoro besarlo.

En uno de esos besos, algo que de verdad me preocupaba volvió a interrumpir mi momento pasional. ¿Y qué si en algún momento se me sale un "te amo" en frente de Ness? ¿Qué haría yo, maldita sea? Se lo digo, sí, cuando está dormido y no me escucha. Pero, debo contarle este secreto alguien, por lo menos para dejar mi conciencia tranquila.

Un último beso cerró por ahora la sesión de besos por la tarde, sin duda que me encantó, aunque…

Aún falta la noche.

Espero poder resistir todo el tiempo desde ahora, hasta la hora de dormir.

* * *

Insisto, Voy a iniciar un nuevo NessxLucas...pero necesito mas opiniones! TnT


End file.
